Bad hair day
by Kitten92chan
Summary: Atobe has a bad hair day. This wouldn't seem so bad, however, the great Ore-sama has to handle his four boyfriends -and-...an organ O.o OT5


Hey everyone out there waves  
I don't know how often you read this, but hey, this is my first story surprise, surprise  
I hope you'll like it, it's an OT5 which I learned to love in the past few… months? XD  
It would be nice if you would leave a comment, I'm open for critic but also for compliments

winks (;  
Since English isn't my first language, I hope there aren't so much mistakes  
But I tried my best, eh? XD  
So, let's go on with the little story of mine

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters…even if I would like to pouts

---

Atobe Keigo was a very busy man. In fact, he was someone who didn't like it to be late or to change his appointments with his business partners or his boyfriends.  
He was the employer of his own company, he was a hard working man, he had money en masse, and he had the looks.

He knew he looked like a model and he didn't hide the fact. He liked to boast around and belittle others in a very pompous way, but even if he was such a pain in the ass sometimes, he managed to have four boyfriends in an intact relationship.  
He was a lucky man.

So, Atobe Keigo woke up with a pleasant smile on his face, because today, he would meet up with his lovers after a whole week.  
They couldn't see each other since everybody had decided to follow their executions to have more time for their relationship afterwards.

Keigo knew he was looking good, even after he just freed himself of his silky bedsheet and was now gazing at himself in his mirror.  
Ah. Ore-sama is gorgeous as ever. Tonight, they will finally have the glorious, marvellous Ore-sama back in their arms.´

The maids had prepared his gowns which he took gracefully into his hands, after swooning a last time over himself in his oh-so-not-worthy mirror.

What object could praise Atobes gorgeous image perfectly? Right, none.

The heir of the Atobe Company was now on his way to his marvellous bathroom, which was, of course, painted in great purple. It even had some statues of Keigo in it, greeting the maids who prepared the bath for the mighty businessman. Some were even uncensored and showed Keigos most precious item. He inwardly called it the weapon of god´.   
Atobe smirked. Yes, he was everything but little, in every way.

Atobe let himself down into the hot waters of his bath, relaxing immediately. He leaned back and let his mind wander to his boyfriends.

Tezuka Kunimitsu was most probably reading a book right now or talking with Sanada over his cell phone.  
They both worked as teachers at a famous university in Japan. Sanada Genichiro as an English teacher and Tezuka as a German teacher. They both still played tennis but after they reached pro standards, they got bored and focused on teaching. They were excellent teachers and Keigo was really proud of them.

Fuji Syuusuke was currently in an airplane towards Japan. He worked as a professional photographer and was often in Europe to find new models. He even made a great campaign against anorexia whereat Keigo himself had supported his boyfriend with the help of his other three boyfriends.

Their little kitten even talked the famous "Ponta" company into helping them with it.

Yes their little kitten. They got together as a foursome when they were sixteen and took Echizen Ryoma in two years later. They were now officially together for two and a half years. They were a fivesome, but their relationship worked perfectly fine. 

At the thought of his little kitten, Keigo smirked. Ryoma was of course asleep right now, simply because he was a long and deep sleeper. Keigo reached for his shampoo, massaging it deep into his scalp.

His hair was very precious to him, he couldn't think of anyone who had such perfect hair like him.  
He smirked. Yes, he was such a heavenly being, hardly surprising he had such gorgeous boyfriends.

After fifteen minutes, he washed himself clean and brushed his teeth, winding his precious hair without looking into the mirror in a soft bath towel.  
Afterwards, he elegantly walked into his chambers, clothing himself and ordering his maids to prepare breakfast. His boyfriends would turn up against lunchtime, so he could allow himself to linger around. He walked back into his bathroom, ready to blow-dry his hair as he looked into the mirror, now without his bath towel…  
…and screamed.

---

Tezuka paused reading his book, looking irritated. He looked around his room, shrugged and turned back to his book.

---

Sanada spilled his water, which he wanted to drink and turned around. He looked out of the window, shrugged, and turned back to clean up the mess he had caused.

---

Fuji opened his eyes. He looked around the plane, searching for a certain diva, but couldn't find him. So he turned to his little brother who was with him in France and was now flying back with him. He smiled at his sleeping form and looked again around the plain. He simply shrugged and closed his eyes, listening to the music he was currently hearing.

---

Echizen Ryoma woke up. He had dreamed of his cat, Karupin, but then a big monkey came in, screamed like hell and munched Karupin down. Ryoma sat up.  
Did monkey king just scream or was I hallucinating?´ He scratched his head, shrugged, and laid back down again.  
Maybe it was in my dream…´

---

If you would say the Atobe mansion was in enormous chaos, it would be underrated.  
Atobe Keigo lay on the floor, unconscious, dozens of maids running around, trying to help. A doctor was sitting next to the businessman, sighing.  
"And? D-doctor-sama, will he be ok? How bad is it?" The doctors eyebrow twitched. "Well…I don't think we can do anything. If we would try to bring it back into it's normal colour, it would be too stressed and he could lose his shiny-"  
Keigo moaned. He sat up and looked at the maids who looked at him with horror in their eyes. He then looked at the doctor who simply stared back at him.  
"Ara? Why are you all here, making such a fuss? Ore-sama told you to prepare for breakfast, didn't I?  
So why are you all here? I know, being without Ore-sama for so long is cruel, but-"  
"Atobe-sama." The doctor started. "How dare you to disrupt Ore-sama, when the great Ore-sama is speaking? Ah, my head hurts." "Of course, you collided with the ground pretty hard. You were unconscious for about twenty minutes."  
"Ore-sama was unconscious?" "Yes, you were." Keigo looked irritated. "I'm sorry, but there is no way, that the mighty Ore-sama could be unconscious, because Atobe's simply don't-"  
The doctor held out a hand mirror in front of Atobes face.  
Keigo _screeched_. 

---

Ryoma startled up and looked around the room. Did he really just heard Keigo screeching? No this can't be, the monkey king does not screech. Ah well, I should get up now, this is really getting weird.´ 

---

Keigo sat in front of his mirror, sulking. Yes he was sulking, but who wouldn't after something so… so… extremely horrible happened to them?  
His hair was bleached! B-l-e-a-c-h-e-d! His perfect hair was no more. What should he do? How could he meat up with his lovers when he was looking like this? They couldn't see him how he was right now. He was sure, they would break up with him since he looked like an idiot. And he couldn't redye his hair, because it would stress it too much.  
He had to find an excuse for today, hell, for the next month! He gently patted his hair and sighed dramatically. "Atobe-sama. You know, you shouldn't sulk that much. Just simply tell them, you mistook the bleach as your shampoo, because the maid had forgotten to place the bleach back into the broom cupboard. They will laugh at you, but they will accept it, trust me."  
"Shut your mouth, unworthy being of a doctor. I have an idea. So back off, now, and leave Ore-sama alone."  
The doctor twitched and sighed. "How you wish, Atobe-sama."  
With that, he left and Atobe stood up, reaching for his cell phone. 

---

Sanada picked up his cell phone, which was ringing. He looked up and saw the number of one of his lovers. He smiled and answered the call.  
"Moshi moshi."  
"This is Ore-sama. Be awed by my marvellous voice, Gen-kun."  
"Aa, hello Keigo. Why are you calling? We'll see each other in…" , he looked at his watch, "-half 'n hour."  
"Ah, I know, but I have to tell you, that the great Ore-sama is sick."  
Sanadas look changed from an amused one to a worried one.  
"You are ill? Is it bad?"  
"Don't worry, Ore-sama will be fine. But Ore-sama will be ill for a month, so Ore-sama can't come today."  
"For a month?". Sanada asked, unbelieving. "Then we'll visit you-"

"NO! I mean… no. Ore-sama's illness is contractable. You don't want to become sick now, do you?"  
"I-"  
"Right. So call the others and tell them please, we'll see each other in a month and you SO DON'T have to come to visit Ore-sama, even if the absence of me will be your doom. So, Ja."  
"Kei-„  
But Keigo already had ended the call. Sanada sighed. Whatever you try to hide from us Keigo, we'll find it out.  
He picked his cell phone up and called Tezuka, a determined look on his face.

---  
"Syuusuke." Tezuka kissed his boyfriend longingly, he had missed the presence of his four lovers.  
"Kuni-bu. How are you? Gen-chan." Fuji walked up to Sanada and kissed him, smiling into the kiss.  
"Ah, Syuusuke.", Sanada smiled, kissing back as fiercely as he could. The three of them were at a cafe, just missing Ryoma and Keigo, who wouldn't turn up.  
"Well, Gen-chan, Kuni-bu. You told me to meat early, so what is it? I thought we would meat at Keigo's mansion?", Fuji smiled, seating himself in a chair and ordering some coffee.  
"Ara, well, Keigo said he's sick.", Sanada stated, taking a sip of his own coffee and watching Fuji open his eyes. "He's sick?", Fuji asked, looking surprised.

"Che, how funny, I wouldn't have thought, that a monkey king could get sick.", said a voice behind them, sounding slightly amused. They all turned around to find their pretty little kitten standing there, smirking at them. They all stood up and crowded around him, kissing and hugging him.  
They all didn't change that much since high school, of course they got taller and manlier, but Ryoma changed a lot in contrast to them. His hair was longer now, bound up into a tiny ponytail at the back of his head, he wasn't wearing his cap that often anymore and he had gotten quite taller, but not as tall as Fuji, so he was still the smallest out of the fivesome.  
After they greeted each other in hot way and got stares from all people at the cafe and surroundings, they sat down at the table; Ryoma ordering some Ponta for himself.

"So, you said the monkey king was sick? Is it serious?", Ryoma asked, a little worry swaying in his voice. "Well, I don't think so. When he called me, he sounded perfectly fine, and, really? Sick for a month? I don't know, but I think he is hiding something.", Sanada answered, looking at them with an intensive look.  
"Why would he do this?", Tezuka asked, taking a sip from his own coffee and looking at Sanada with a raised eyebrow.  
"Saa… I don't know, but I think Gen-chan is right. I had an odd feeling about Keigo today. Let's pay him a visit, if he goes ballistic, we can handle this, right?".  
Fuji opened his eyes, revealing two sapphire orbs which had an sadistic glint in them.  
They all gulped and nodded, paying their drinks and leaving for the Atobe mansion.  
Let's see what's up with you monkey king.´

---

As they arrived at the Atobe mansion, they carefully knocked at the door. Yuushi opened them, looking surprised and was trying to hit the door back into their faces, but Sanada stuck his foot in the gap, looking furious at Yuushi.  
"What's wrong? We just want to visit Keigo."  
"Ah, he's sick."  
Sanada shoved the door fully open, getting help from Tezuka. Fuji got up to the front, opening his eyes and looking directly into Yuushi's.  
"Saa, we know, but we thought, we could visit him and if we catch the illness, we can be sick together, right?" The others nodded, turning to the staircase to go up to Keigo's chambers.  
Yuushi sighed. "Well… if you really want to see him in this state. He isn't in his room."  
"So where is he?"  
"Well, he's in the basement, playing the organ."  
"He WHAT?"

---

As they reached the basement, they heard the sound of an organ, playing scary, uncoordinated music. "Che, he can't even play it right.", Ryoma said, looking bored at the walls they passed by.  
After they stood in front of the door where you could hear the music at its loudest, they carefully entered the room and stopped, gaping at the person at the organ.

Keigo was sitting there, a white mask covering his face, wearing a hooded cloak and dramatically playing the organ. Then he stopped, throwing his arms into the air and sighing dramatically "Oh why did you do this to Ore-sama, oh mighty Kami-sama. Can't you stand another godly being next to you? Am I too perfect to live so you have to misshape Ore-sama?"  
Sanada gasped, Tezuka twitched and Fuji opened his eyes. Ryoma simply looked at Keigo, raising an eyebrow.

"K-Keigo?", Tezuka asked, looking strangely at his boyfriend.  
Keigo jerked, throwing himself around to look at his boyfriends all standing there, sending confused glances at him, expect Ryoma and Fuji who were looking at him amused.  
"W-What are YOU doing here? Ore-sama told you not to come, I'm terribly ill so you should back off and return to your home".  
"Keigo, what is wrong with you?", Sanada asked looking quite confused and worried.  
"Nothing. Ore-sama is just ill, so go away, and wait till Ore-sama is healthy again!"  
"We won't until you tell us what's wrong with you Keigo", Fuji stated.  
"No, Ore-sama won't!". Keigo turned around, throwing his hands up in the air and murmuring some incoherent words.  
Ryoma sighed and simply stepped forward, until he was standing right in front of Atobe. He brought the mask down of Keigo's face and looked him in the eyes.  
"Che, Keigo, what's wrong with you? Is something wrong with your hair again?"   
You could see them all sweat drop, expect Keigo who looked shocked.  
"W-What?! But how?!"  
Ryoma sighed. "You are just a monkey king after all, aren't you? The last time you made such a big revolt was, when your barber accidentally shaved a bold spot on your head. You wore hats all the time and refused to talk to Kuni, Gen and Syuu, till they came to me and asked me what to do. Then I came to you with them and just took your hat off, we laughed at you and then we started making out. It was the beginning of our fivesome, remember?".  
Ryoma smirked and pulled the hood down, revealing Atobes bleached hair.  
He smirked more and began to chuckle. Fuji chuckled, too and walked up to them with Tezuka and Sanada, both carrying a smile on their lips. Keigo just looked at them, speechless.  
"…so you won't leave Ore-sama?" Fuji smiled and kissed him. "Of course we won't, we love you." "Monkey king", Ryoma added, smirking up at him.   
Atobe looked them all in the faces and then huffed. "Pf, Ore-sama was just testing you if you would leave me. So you passed the test." He crossed his arms in front of his chest, pouting.   
Sanada chuckled, giving Atobe a hug and kissing him passionately. "Of course."  
Atobe pouted, but then smiled a genuine smile at them, pulling Ryoma into his arms and kissed him. "So you wouldn't leave Ore-sama too, brat?", he asked amused, looking into the golden eyes he loved so much.  
Ryoma looked back, kissed him again, but this time softer and full of love  
"Of course I wouldn't, even if you're a monkey king and your hair looks like shit." He smirked, sticking out his tongue and embracing Atobe, laying his head on his boyfriends chest. They all smiled.  
"Saa, it seems it is the perfect time for an orgy, isn't it?", Fuji stated, opening his eyes in a sadistic way.  
Atobe smirked. "Yeah, even if Ore-sama's hair isn't in perfect shape, Ore-sama is still capable of satisfy your needs, especially yours brat, ne?"  
Ryoma gulped and wound himself free, looking into the lustful eyes of his lovers.  
"W-Wait a moment, shouldn't we go up and play tennis or cuddle a bit or something? It's really too scary and… you know."  
"Saa, do I hear fear in your voice, Ryo-chan? I promise you, we'll be gentle."  
Fuji opened his eyes, sending a meaningful glance at Ryoma which meant 'we'll-be-so-going-to-fuck-you-hard-tonight'.  
Ryoma shivered and turned around, running for the door, which was, surprise, surprise, locked.  
He joggled the doorknob but couldn't open it. He turned around, looking at some dark figures, who were his boyfriends, slowly approaching him.

---

"YADDAAAAAAAAAAAAA".  
The doctor twitched, looking around his room in an alerted way. Did I hear this golden eyed boy screech? He looked around again, trying to focus on the voices but hearing none.  
"Well, seems to be my imagination. I should stop working so long, now I finally hear screeching kids", he murmured and closed the door of his office, walking to his car to drive home to his six waiting boyfriends. 'I shouldn't leave them alone too long, hopefully, they won't start the orgy without me.' He snickered sadistically and entered his car. 

---  
So, this was my first FF, I hope you liked it and maybe leave a comment? See the button? He likes it, when you press it, but just if your cursor is male winks 'xD

Button: Please press me, I'm a Uke-button blinks and pouts Give me my Seme-cursor grins

Kitten: Sorry, it's too late in the evening for me being normal 'xD


End file.
